so this is Middle Earth
by jjmills53
Summary: Four friends have just finished school and on there night out a cold wind blows them over a train bridge but they don't hit the tracks but snow. They are now stick with only one of them knowing what could happen. Do they help in a world that to them is nothing more than a story? But if they do who will it change the outcome? Could love be in the air? i do not own LOTR or HP
1. Chapter 1

Bella had final finished school she had all her results and she got all the exam schools needs to get a good job in the magical world but tonight she was drinking. Bella had shocking brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, long thick curly back hair that came down to her waist. She wasn't a skinny girl but she had shocking curls and a tinny wasted and long legs. She was at 6 inches tall and she had on a curler hugging baby blue dress that at one side stopped two inches above the knee going down to the other side stopping half way down her calf. She pulled knee high black boots and started on her hair brushing it down and pinning it to one side with butterfly jewel incrusted clip.

Bella spilled her wand in to the top of her boot where it was not visible and smiled as her door bell went. Bella opened it to see her friends, Rose, Daisy, and Eve. They all had on the same type of dress Bella did but Rose's was green like newly open leaves and she had her brown hair with its natural golden highlight in a bun pinned up with an oak tree leaf shaped pin. At only two inches 5 inches below Bella high she had on highs to make up the high different but she had a sport streamlined body. Daisy's dress was a chocolate brown and she was of a stocky build and even with heals she was easy the shortest of the group at 5 foot 4. With shocking fire red hair that matched her sometimes firefly moods.

Eve's dress was darker than the night itself, and her icy blue eyes made her pale skin somehow pale and at only 5 foot 6 she was the same height as Rose she was thinner and at times looked older than all of them. They were all witches and Bella let them in and short out her bag, and they headed out on to the town. They partied though the clubs quickly getting drunk and they were walking over a train bridge and they were tripping laughing and then a wind came and it was bitter cold and was blowing them in to the side of the bridge as they were half way cross.

Lighting hit the bridge and all for girls creamed at the top of their lungs as the bar behind them gave and they were all falling on to the trains and the bright light of the train started to come. They were all too drunk to do anything and they screamed and everyone grabbed on to each other and …

SPAT


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

The train was coming, we are falling all I can do is grab on to Rose and Daisy. I am shutting my eyes waiting for the hit from the ground and then,

SPAT

Its cold so very cold what is going on is this what dead is like I dare to open my eyes and both Daisy and Rose have death grips on my hands and its white everything is white and its cold because we are in the snow I look around and say, "Daisy? Rose? EVE?" They answer me with shaky nodded and look around amazed. I let go and I can feel the snow from under me move.

I scream and move as I could swear something touched me and jump up. The others do the same and I see people pop out of the snow. All I can do is start at them in shock pure shock. I do a head count and there is nine of them. Rose as our natural lead then said, "what the hell is going on here?"

Rose POV

"what the hell is going on here?" comes out of my mouth before I can't stop myself and I see they are just as shocked to see us as we are to see them. An old man then said, "what are you doing half way up a mountain?" Bella then said, "where are we?" I look at them as my 3 friends cluster to my sides clearly afraid and worried. I look at the old man as he seems to be there leader and he is looking at me as if I lead us, which is a job I only step in to when need. I hate to lead but sometimes you have too. I look at him and said, "I do not know, we were on a bridge and a wind came and then we all fail over the side and then we hit the ground here. Where are we?"

The old man looked at me and relaxed and dispirit the snow storm around us he smiles and says, "half way up to the red horn gate." I look at him and said, "where?" The girls are shacking and I whip out my wand always the resourceful one and flick it and the snow forms a wall blocking us from the bitter wind. Bella seems to remember her wand and she casts the a warming charm on Daisy as she has gone so pale and they all look at us and pull out swords and a man then said, "who are you."


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy POV

I pull out my wand and Eve does the same and we are all. Ready for a fight if it comes to it and they have their weapon's out and I angrily say, "I am cold, and I just been chucked off a bridge in to a snow storm on what I am told is a side of a mountain." Bella touches my arm and said, "we all adults here let's try and sort this out."

Bella POV

I put my hand on Daisy's wand arm and look at the old man who from my guess was there leader as I was the voice of reason in the group. I take a breath and said, "first thing is first you said we were on a mountain what mountain range are we in?" The man then said, "the misty mountains." I look at him as the only thing that pops up in my mind is lord of the rings and the hobbit. Eve then said, "I never heard of that." The others look confused and I shack my head and said, "you have to be fucking joking?" Everyone looked at me and Rose said, "Bell?" I look at the old man and said, "I guess that makes you Gandalf then." The old man looked at me and everyone forces on me and he said, "yes I am," I cut him off and said, "Gandalf the grey," Eve looks at me and said, "Bella what is going on?" I shack me head and said, "first let us get the hell of this mountain."

Gandalf POV

I look at these girls and there dress is very odd and the way the girl knew me I am worried and say, "who sent you? Was it Saruman?" The girl is nearly as blue as her dress and she looks at me and calmly says, "no, but lets get off this mountain and talk this out fully with a fire." Watch all the girls shack and Aragon then says, "Gandalf you cannot be thinking of letting these," the dwarf in there group then said, "these what?" Aragon flushes and I then said, "we need to get off this mountain and it is clear they will not cause problems." I held out my hands and the dwarf then says, "I am not handed over my wand."

Eve POV

I touch Daisy's back and flick my want at the fire putting it out and say, "there are nine of you and 4 of us, we are cold and outnumbered. We are not handed over our wands for no one and since there seems to be only one way off this mountain if you lot don't cause trouble we will not cause trouble." I look at the others and say, "come on its bloody freezing." We are all shacking with cold and start moving a head of the others. I start leading and when I turn the corner I let out a scream. I have fell up to my hips in snow and the other girls are laughing at me and say, "shut it." I aim my wand and say, "Bomburda." I blast the snow out of my patch and I hear the noises of shock from behind my friends as I turn to see the nine men just look at me and say, "what?" and the girls join me as we walk a head of them.

We all take turns sending the snow clean out of our path as we walk down and it is getting dark and I we are out of the most of it and I point out and out cove.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Eve points out an out cove and we all head over to it and I flick my want moving the snow so that it forms some protective walls leaving an arch door way for us to leave out of and then I look at the others and Daisy is quick to start a fire again and shocking blue flames roar up and I look at Rose and say, "let's get some protections spells up." Rose nods and we start work outside and the others have their mouths open. I see Eve and she looks at what I guess are hobbits and says, "come on you four you must be freezing I now I am." She gets them inside and me and Rose carry on. Once we finish others just look at us as they had their mouths open and stay outside the area.

Gandalf then shouts, "FRODO? SAM? MERRY? PIPPIN?" I look and see none of us fear the hobbits and one then says, "why do they look so worried I mean we are right here."

Daisy POV

I put my hand on the boy's shoulders and say, "that is because they cant see us or hear us. Don't worry your safe with us." I smile as one of them steps outside and says, "why are you shouting Mr Gandalf? We were only by their ice cave thing we were still in sight." I laugh as the he turns around and says, "but where have they all gone." I step out and say, "its all still there it's a party of the protection spells Rose and Bella put down, come on lad before you catch your death of cold." I walk him back in and the others follow unsurely and I see they have a pony.

I move my want and flick it and make a toff and say, "fiery," I melt the water ice and it starts to steam as it is hot and the pony looks at it and starts to drink it. They look at me and I say, "anyone would think you never seen someone work magic before."

Bella POV

I watch Rose and Eve laugh at their shocked faces and I say, "let's get under some cover." We all sit down and I quickly see I still have my wrist bag and I start pulling out some food from inside sharing it between myself and the girls. They all had their mouths open as I pulled out a blanket and Rose jokingly says, "risk you to always have food and a blanket." I look at her and said, "I was always told all have food and a blanket because stepping out your door is a dangerous business and you never know where you can get sweep off to." One of the hobbits looked at me and said, "where did you hear that?"

Daisy snorted and said, "half the time is just easier not to ask." I eat with the others while I watch the others look at the walls and sit down on the other side of the fire. Once I am done Gandalf looks at me and says, "no I think you have some explain to do."

Gandalf POV

I watch the girl as she moves to face me and said, "I have no idea how this has happened." I nodded and she looks at her friends and says, "right how else has read the lord of the rings?" I feel my mouth drop open and the other girls look at her and one then said, "Bella, is this a muggle book?" The girl who I guess is Bella, nodded as and the dwarf then said, "Bella, we are purebloods there is no way in hell are parents would let us read Muggle books." Aragon looks at them and says, "what is going on?" Bella, looks at them and says, "we don't come from here."

Gimli then said, "well I would never of guest that." Bella looked at him and said, "we literally don't come from middle earth." One of the girls look at her and said, "Bell, did you do something to your brain on the way down." Bella then said, "don't be a bitch Rose," Bella looked at me and said, "we come from earth," the dwarf just as sacristy as Gimli then said, "really Bella I thought we were on the moon." I look at her and said, "what do you mean you come from earth?" Bella then said, "I think I have a copy of the hobbit may that will make it easier. Bilbo hasn't finished that writing it yet."

I watch the girl dug around her small bag and she pulls out a very old and very battered looking book and chucks it at me and says, "read." I look at her and start flicking though the book.

Bella POV

The girls are looking at me and I say, "we I think we are stuck in a book." They all look at me and Eve then said, "what do you mean stuck in a book?" I sigh and say, "you remember in school last day that Mrs Potts," they just look at me and take a breath and continue, "we were in the library said that some books are portals to other worlds?"

They nodded and relax a little and say, "we are stuck in a book, it's the first one called the fellowship of the ring?" Gandalf looked at me and said, "how did you come by this?" I looked at him and said, "in our world middle earth is just a set of stories, good ones at that but just a stories. Somehow we have fallen in to your story." Eve then said, "put our magic still works here." I look at her and say, "we are witches our magic will work anywhere as long as we can tap it." Rose then said, "then can't we cast some spells and get our asses out of here?"

I look at them and said, "great idea, do you know how the hell to get back to earth because I don't." Daisy looks at me and says, "please tell me you read these stories?" I look at her and said, "as a child yes but not since then I only started rereading the hobbit not long along and the Bilbo's story comes about 60 something odd years before this one so we are pretty much screwed unless you have a pensive." They all where looking at me and Eve then said, "ok what can you remember about the this story?" I take a moment and Rose then said, "Bella just try to remember ANYTHING."


	5. Chapter 5

Aragon POF

I look at Gandalf and say, "what is going on?" Gandalf opened his mouth and the girl Bella then says, "Bilbo and Frodo have had their birthday party, the ring has been passed on to Frodo and Frodo has travelled with Sam first then meaning up with Merry and Pippin in farmer's and they made their way to Bree where Strider otherwise known as Aragon lead them from Bree in to the wild and Frodo got stabbed and they all get to Rivendell. Then where was the council and now, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragon, Boromir, Gimli, I can't remember the elf's name set out as the fellowship of the ring."

She stopped then says, "They get set off get stopped by some birds have to go up the mountain, get stick have to come back down the mountain and go through the mines of Moria though the eastern gate with," I look at the girl and she has stopped and then said, "something chasing them I can't remember what." Gandalf looked at her and said, "what is going to be chasing us?" The girl then said, "I haven't heard this story since I was 3, and a hell of a lot has happened to me since then and now." I look at the girl and she has a hunted look in her eyes that no one at her age should have.

Eve POV

I hit myself in the face Bella lost her family when she was three it must have been one of the last stories her parents read to her, without thinking I pull her in to a hug and look at Rose and she said, "shit I'm sorry Bell." Daisy is giving Gandalf, the old man an evil look and she says, "don't worry if you cant remember." Daisy kicks Rose and gives her such an evil look. I look at them and said, "well we better get some sleep." I flick my wand at the blanket and it starts to grow bigger and bigger and the people had their mouths open and I turn it in to a small square with an opening so we can get in and out.

I look at the kids as they are shaking and look at the girls and they nodded and I say, "come on your four you all like you are going to freeze to death you can come in with us but you better keep your hands to yourself." Bella was started making it so much bigger on the inside and she started to pull out sleeping bags and I just look at her and said, "you have sleeping bags?" Bella just looks at me and said, "Eve if you want I can give yours to someone else. I cannot help the fact that I pack in case I can't go home."

Daisy POF

I hit Eve and drag her away from the others in our make shift tent and we are near the way out and I just look at her and say, "you know what she went though, we all do so just stop making digs at her." Eve opened her mouth and I shook her head and said, "just don't Eve, you know there is not excuse none at all and if she wasn't like she is right now we would be on the froze ground so don't knock it." I see a glint in Eve's eyes and I leave her by the door I can't believe she would be like that. Everyone in our world knows the name Potter. After all Harry did for us and then only for him to come back and wreck Bella's early life it was too much. I look at Bella as she smiled friendly at the hobbits making sure they were alright. One then said, "I'm Peregrin Took, I mostly get called Pippin."

I smile as we all came over and the one next to him says, "I am Meriodoc Brandybuck but just call me Merry, and that is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee." Bella smiles brightly and they all look transfixed on her beautiful smile, and she laughed and said, "I am Isabella Potter, but just call me Bella." Rose then said, "I am Rose Johnston," Eve then said, "I am Evelyn Malfoy, but just call me Eve," I smiled and said, "I'm Daisy Weasley." The old man then said, "how is this this big on the inside?"

Legolas POV

We all walked in and when she smiled I felt my heart shake I had never seen something so beautiful but what an unusual name, Isabella. The others did their names and Gandalf was trans fit on how much bigger they had made this. I looked around and Aragon then said, "do you mind if we come in?" The dwarf looked at us and said, "try any funny business I turn you all in to toads." The dwarf walked past us and flicked her stick but I gushed it was a wand as that is what they had said they were before and the fire moved to the middle of the structure.

I looked around and Aragon then said, "I am Aragon," Boromir then said, "I am Boromir of Gondor," Isabella looked at Gimli and said, "which makes you Gimli son of Glóin." Gimli smiled at her as she had smiled a little at him and he said, "that is right lass." I saw them look at me and I said, "I am Legolas." Gandalf handed back Isabella the book and she chucked it in to the fire, and said, "no point in keeping it around the last thing we need is someone to work out that one of us knows what is going to help in this war."

I looked at Isabella and I said softly, "you speak as if you know of war." She looked at me and her eyes where so hunted and she said, "oh, master elf I know more than I ever want to about war." I watched her busy herself with sorting out her bed and the others went about sorting out there beds for the night.

Aragon POV

I sat not far from the girls as everyone but me and Legolas where asleep. I looked over and the girl Bella, she was tossing in her sleep and I looked at her feeling worried and Legolas looked at me and I went over and touched her leg and she spring up with a knife in her hand that I didn't even see her put I her bed and hand me pinned to the floor knife to my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas POV

I had my mouth open she had moved faster than I have ever seen a mortal move in my life. Aragon didn't move an inch and Isabella looked at him and let him up and said, "are you trying to get yourself killed?" Aragon opened his mouth and Isabella didn't give him a change to say a work and she cut him off and said, "or just give me a heart attack?" I had walked over and said, "just calm down child." Isabella looked at me and pointed the knife and said, "do I look like a child?" I blinked not knowing what to say and she sat back down on her bed.

Gimli's POF

I woke up and watched what happened I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me as the elf had his mouth open and I said, "my lady are alright?" She looked at me and said, "I am fine other than getting a small heart attack." The elf then said, "Isabella," she looked at him and said, "Bella," Legolas then said, "are you alright?" Bella looked at him and said, "I could of sworn that I had not long been ask that question by another less than 5 minutes." I laughed liking this girl and the elf then said, "I mean you, you did not look like you were having a good time asleep."

I watched Bella look at the elf and she said, "what is that meant to be? Was I crying out?" Aragon then said, "no you where tossing and turning." I could see the girl relaxed and she snorted laugh and said, "you woke me up because you didn't think I was having a good time asleep?" They both nodded and I laughed as it was clear the girl saw no reason in them waking her up and Bella then said, "don't you have better things to do than watch someone sleep?" Bella put the knife back in to a fold of her dress moved her hair out of her face rolled back over and pulled her bag around her curled up and shut her eyes.

Daisy POV

I had watched everything and I said, "just leave her be you have no idea what she has been though and if you want to stay breathing next time she looks like she isn't having a good time wake me up and I will wake her. You're lucky that knife didn't get stick somewhere." The three of them looked at me and I got up pulled Bella's bag around her move and kissed her temple and she moved but was back to sleep and Aragon then said, "what happened to her?" I looked at them all and said, "Isabella's store is a sad one and I will not be the one to tell you it is not right for me to tell you what happened to my cousin."

Gimli then said, "cousin?" I smiled and said, "my dad's sister is her mother, so yes she is my cousin." I got back in to my bag and Gimli then said, "I have never seen a dwarf maiden look like you before." I looked at him and said, "I should of read that book before she burnt it." Aragon then said, "why would you want to know about Bilbo's story?" I looked at him and said, "I am stuck in a world where I have no idea where I am, what going on and all I have with me is my two cousin and my friend." Gimli then said, "two cousins?" I nodded and said, "Bella and Rose, they are my cousins." I moved in my bag and Gimli then said, "well that would explain their fierily tempers if they are part dwarf." I rolled over and said, "good night gentlemen." Legolas then said, "I am an elf not a man." I rolled back over giving the a look and said, "then I reword that for you then, good night gentlemen and elf."

Aragon's POV

Daisy shut her eyes and I started laughing with Gimli and Legolas gave us both looks so in elfish trying to be calming I said, _Legolas come now, they may not have had dealings with elves before._ Legolas looked at me and said, _she a dwarf they hate us from birth._ I shook my head and said, _I am sure she will warm up to you!_ Legolas looked at me and said, _just why would I want her to warm up to me?_ Gimli then said, "will you both talk a langue we can all understand I take it you picking on Daisy?" I shook my head and said, "no we I was just trying to say that she doesn't seem like she has had deals with elves before."

I watched Gimli little down for the night and I went to bed as Legolas said, _sleep Aragon I will keep watch and an eye on Isabella._ I was climbing in and said, _you are worried about her to?_ Legolas then said, _one so young should not have such a look in her eyes._ I looked at him and said, _she says she knows more about war and I do not doubt that for a second. But she has two of her cousins here and there are clear of the same age range, I can not help put think how she could be so,"_ my words failed me.

Legolas nodded and said, _I know what you mean, I am going to keep a close eye on here I feel as if she will tell us when she is ready but not before._ I nodded and laid down and Legolas walked over and said, _sleep Aragon._ I look at him and said, "I told Arwen to leave." Legolas looked at me with understanding in his eyes and said, _do you think she will?_ I moved my head to the side and said, _she will go, Elrond told me it was for the best and told me to lie to make her leave. I just wish I did not have to lie to her so much._

Legolas POV

I looked at Aragon then said, "what did you tell her?" Aragon looked at me and said, "I didn't love her, I loved another." I tried to calm my friend and said, _she wouldn't believe you._ Aragon then said, _I told her I have someone else and that I will marry her. I called her all the names I call think off in till I was blue in the face I made sure she knew she had to leave. It held like I had rippled my heart out._ I opened my mouth and said, _there is still a change she didn't believe you._ Aragon then said, _she will I told Elladan and Elrohir that it was the only way she would leave that she would die here if they didn't help me. They lied for me, she said she hated them too._

I touched Aragon's shoulder and said, "she will forgive you." Aragon then said, "after the pain I have put her though I am not worth it." I watched Aragon shut his eyes and go to sleep and I took watch. It was more than warm with the baring blue fire and I took this time to look at Isabella. I watched as she moved in her sleep where her dreams where clearly hunted and I placed a hand on her face and softly knowing I was going to lose my heart to this unknown girl said, _sleep, I shall not allow any harm to come to you._

Isabella moved against my hand and I shut my eyes her small movement in to my touch, made my heart sing. I did not know how but I knew I loved her. my heart and fate where not tied to hers. I could not leave her, I just hope if she can go back home she may choice to stay with me or let me follow her. I watched tough out the night and as the sun started to rise I kissed Isabella's cheek and said, "Isabella, it is time to wake."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I feel a kiss on my cheek and it was soft and light and a voice says "Isabella, it is time to wake." I don't know why but I move my face and feel a pair of lips and kissed them. Whoever it is kisses me back and I put my arms around there neck and they hold me close deepening the kiss. I open my arms and see Legolas was holding me and he touched his lips to mine again and lets me go as I have a look of shock on my face. He wakes the others and Daisy looks at me and said, "BELL?" I joy and start backing everything up as the others were packing up. I give out food again and we are already to move.

Daisy POV

We are walking with the overs at a face pace and at lunch Gimli looks at me and says, "would you like some?" I give him a cheeky smile as I know Bella is about to ask the same thing of the elf and I say, "no but can I borrow your axe I promises to give it back." Gimli looked at me shocked and said, "just what do you want the axe for?" Bella smiled as the elf looked at her and said the same thing and Bella then said, "your see I promise I bring it back with the arrow." I smile at Gimli and said, "I'm going with Bella I bring it back please."

I give him my best, butter wouldn't melt look and he said, "I would feel better if I came with you." Bella was at my side with one arrow and the elf's bow and she said, "we will be fine if we get any trouble we will send up a light we have our wands." Gimli's gives me the axe and I give him a peck on the check and chase after Bella and we start hunting. I watch Bella cleaning shot a stag and I want for it and go after a boar. I swing the axe and hit my target but the boar hasn't gone down. Its knocked me over and Bella comes out of nowhere and shots.

My blood is pounding in my ears and Bella checks me over and laughs and said, "come on Das we got food to cook." I watch Bella put the deer in her bag and we use our wands to carry back the boar.

Bella POV

We walk in to the small camp and I set to work and everyone looks at us both and we look at each other and laugh. Daisy then said, "it makes sense, to hunt while we can saving what will last in till we hit the mines." I skin and put the boar to cook and Legolas looked at me and said, "you should of told us and it is dangerous to only take one arrow." I look up at him and said, "not when you work as a team." I looked around and Eve was not in sight and I started cooking. Once the boar was cooked everyone took their fell and I was lent back against a bolder. Legolas was at my side and I felt at peace.

I shut my eyes and I could hear the hobbits asking the others who we could of bough a bore down with an arrow and one hit of an axe. Legolas touched my face moving my hair and I looked at him and Daisy sat between us. Everyone started to pack up and Gandalf then said, "lets take what we can of the boar." I went over and pulled out contains from my bag using my wand and with my knife cut up the boar taking as much as I could.

Eve then said, "why didn't you just shot it with a spell, instead of doing it the muggle way." We all looked at her and Pippin then said, "muggle way?"

I shook my head knowing Rose didn't want to say a word as she gave Eve the look. I then said, "a muggle in our world is a non-magic human, the term muggle way is more or less doing something without magic." Eve then said, "Bella I can understand doing it but you Daisy." I looked at Rose and Daisy and I knew there blood was boiling like mine was and said, "what is that mean to mean?" Eve had an evil glint in her eyes and said, "what with your grandmother being a mudblood." I looked at her and Daisy then said, "Evelyn I would watch your mouth because if you say one more thing this will end in a fight."

I looked at her and said, "its way to late to be giving her that warming, I sense the done something she shouldn't."

Eve POV

I looked at them and said, "you may be all happy to move around with them but from what I understand there is more than one wizard in this bloody place and he might know how to send me home. I was not born to move around like this you three look well suit to it." I pulled out my handbag and pulled out my tablet and said, "lord ring, is on the tablet you got me for my birthday." I watched their faces drop and I said, "now looking at the map that goes with the book and knowing what I can get for what Frodo carries I think I be going home." I watched the girls stand in front of Frodo and Bella then said, "you not going to get away with this." I looked at Bella and said, "but I already have." I smiled and a spell came at my head and blow up the table.

Rose POV

Bella sent a spell at the tablet and we all moved and Eve started shooting back and running and Bella stopped and said, "oh god," I looked at Bella and said, "Bell?" Bella then said, "how long has she been missing for, she wasn't here when I got back with Daisy." I looked at her and said, "since we stopped." Everyone was looking at us and Bella then said, "wags, you were chased at night to the mines by wags that's what it said in the book." I looked at her and said, "but they could be miles out." Daisy then said, "she's an amangus."

Gandalf then said, "what is going on?" Bella looked like she was listing and Gimli then said, "Well?" I put my hand over his mouth and Bella had shut her eyes and Aragon went to open his mouth and I shook my head. Bella opened her eyes and said, "six miles out and closing." I Gimli go and said, "fuck." Gandalf then said, "what is going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

I looked more than pissed and said, "how could we be so stupid." Daisy then said, "she suckered us all Bell." Gandalf then said, "well?" I looked at him and said, "Eve has turned on us while every had stopped for lunch took a run towards so wags made a deal and turned us all over in the hope that Saruman will send her home in exchange for us. And now we have to run because wags are running at us and they are closing quickly." I put my wand on my palm and said, "point me east," my wand turned and pointed east and Gimli then said, "how can you know that?"

I got the hobbits running after me and said, "I can hear them running Gimli, so unless you want to go to Isengard I would start running." Everyone was following me and I let Gandalf take the lead and Legolas then said, "she right I can hear them took." I looked at Rose and she took the other side of the hobbits and said, "how the hell are you so calm Bella?" I laughed and said, "when you get chased by werewolves on a full moon, everything else fails to scare you after that." I had my wand in my hand and Gandalf then said, "there are worse things than werewolves."

I then said, "when there are middle earth werewolves yes but not earth werewolves, let's not go there they are completely different and as for trolls, you got bloody luck yours turn in to stone in sun light ours get more pissed off and angry." Rose then said, "but there still halfwits," I rolled my eyes and said, "there are smart than there middle earth counterparts."

We had been running of hours before we got a break and it was short and I raised my wand at my water bottle and said, "Aguamenti," water filled it to the top and they all looked at me and drink it and chucked the empty bottle at Daisy and she used the same spell and so did Rose. Gandalf looked at us and said, "where did you learn these spells?" Both Rose and Daisy laughed and said, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, in earth if you have magic at the age of 11 you get sent you school late and you start magic school, you learn potions, spells, charms, Herbology, defence against the dark arts, well there a lot of things you can learn."

We started again and Merry then said, "you went to a magic school?" Daisy then said, "we all did, and we did our different options, but Bella is the brains she did nearly everything the school could offer." I then said, "thank god for time turners." Frodo then said, "time turners?" We were moving up hill now and I said, "it allows a person to go back a short way in time but there are rules to using them, I had to give mine back after I finished my exams or I would of went in to the woods went back a few hours and throated Evelyn."

Frodo slipped as it started to get rocky and I grabbed him and put him on my hip and still carried on moving easy. We got down and I put Frodo down and he carried on moving. I looked around and it was getting dark and we stopped again. Gimli was looking worst for wear and I pulled out the boar and we started eating. Merry then said, "I'm out of water." I looked at him raised my wand and said, "Aguamenti." His water skin filled up to the top and he started drinking.

Gandalf POV

I watched the girls refill everyone's water sinks and I smiled as Legolas and Gimli where both by Bella and Daisy. The girl Rose was helping the hobbits and Aragon walked at her and said, "here," my attention went forward we were a few miles out and after a rest bite I pushed forward. The road to the door was small and so close in to the cliff face. I tested the way with my staff and lead the forwards looking at the wall clearly. Gimli then said, "dwarf doors are invisible when closed." I smiled and said, "even their own masters cannot find them if there secrets are for gotten." Legolas then said, "why does that surprise me." I stood by a bit of wall and the tail, tail sign of working was on it and I ran my fingers over it and I could feel it and I said, "needs star light and moon light."

The clouds moved and the door way light up and they all let a surprised nice and said, "the doors of Durin lord of Maria. Speak, friend and enter." Pippin then said, "so what do you think that means?" I smiled and simply said, "if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Bella step forward and said, "Gandalf?" I looked at her and she said, "it is a riddle, speak friend and enter, the doors will open for the elfish word for friend." I looked at her and she said, "humour me." I looked at her and said, "Mellon." The doors started to open and she laughed at me.

Rose POV

Bella was laughing at the wizard and she said, "let's get inside before the watcher gets out of the water." Bella had Bella and the hobbits in front of her and we light up out wands as we went inside and I said, "watcher?" Bella then said, "there's a sea critter in that water and its pissed off at having that stone checked at him, Pippin." We all get inside and Boromir then said, "this is a tomb." Bella then said, "yes, but if we want to get to safety we have to face the dark." I looked around as they others were getting out and I screamed and pointed." Everyone turned around and Bella jumped in to action shocking spells at the tentacles and everyone was inside.

Legolas POV

I looked at Isabella in a new light and she light her wand up and it was giving off a light and she said, "I told you there was a sea critter out there." I couldn't help put touch her hip as she was near me I hated being under the earth. Boromir then said, "if you knew it was done here why let us come? Bella?" Isabella looked at him and coldly said, "I only know what happens in the book if we stray too far from it then the outcome could change people will die and he could get the ring. so excuse me by playing it safe and following you already set path." Gandalf then said, "it is three days to the other side. He walked forward and Daisy wasn't far from him, Rose nearly Aragon and Isabella was in front of me.

I helped her as we went through then minds and I kept a hand on her back. Near the end of our first march thought the mines she tripped and I grabbed her and she was in my arms and I kissed her. I could feel her respond to me and her wand went out, and I let my hands wonder over her body. I stopped as Aragon said, "Legolas? Bella?" Bella got up and relight her wand and we head over and she said, "I tripped." Aragon nodded and I stay be the door my want for her was getting too much and I sat with my back to the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy POV

I looked at Gimli and he moved a red lock out of my face and I smiled at him. Bella walked by light a fire and started cooking the deer we killed earlier. I sighed and Gimli said, "I know it is sad so many dead dwarves." I felt Gimli take my hand and I looked at him and said, "I take some comfort that they went down fighting," Gimli nodded and I leant in to him and his arms went around me and it felt so right. I watched Bella cook and Rose helped her and I looked around and saw Legolas and Aragon sat outside talking. I smiled at Bella and said, "how are you holding up Bells?"

Bella looked at me and said, "we all know a being underground is the last place I want to be so don't." I nodded and Bella went off to sleep in a corner. Boromir then said, "what does she mine she was the one that brought us here why." I looked at Boromir and said, "because she fears what talking your story to off track would do and she must of done it for a good reason because if she could of though any way not to come in here she would of." Gandalf then said, "why?" Rose looked at him and said, "because the last time she got dragged down in to a mine she was being hinted and she had no wand, nothing but I box of matches and a bottle of water." I shut my eyes and Rose then said, "and she had Daisy with her and she was 5 years old and Daisy was 4 running for their lives and they both not only had to get out alive but get out alive and deliver a message. Our uncle and Aunty where with them. They had to leave them to die or more people would of died if they didn't get the message though. That's why Bella heats being underground, she had to could hear them being toured and she couldn't go back for them or more people where going to die." I felt a kiss on my neck and Gimli then said, "its alright." I looked at him and said, "I got off lucky I can remember hardly any of it but Bella can. She has always felt guilty because she couldn't go back or try and help them."

I looked over at Bella and she was still, she was sound asleep and she moved and rolled over in her sleep. Gimli then said, "no child should have to of done that." I looked in to the fire I knew my eyes where a little hunted and said, "when you are at war, you sometimes do not have the option."

Rose POV

I picked up some food for Aragon and Legolas as the hobbits had their mouths open with Gandalf. I walked over to the arch way and Legolas then said, "i admit it I thing she has stolen my heart and but I can you see how you look at Rose."

I froze and Aragon then said, "what do you mean?" I could hear the stiffness in his voice, and Legolas then said, "i see how you look at her, I know as much as you knew what I feel for Isabella I know what you trying to push away for Rose. Let yourself love her Aragon. It is not a betrayal." Aragon then said, "she would reject me I do not." I walked over and gave Legolas his food and said, "do you mind go inside, so I can talk to Aragon please?" I saw Aragon go red and Legolas went pink and I said, "Bella isn't coupling well, why don't you go keep an eye on her." Legolas went inside quickly, I gave Aragon his food and sat down.

He looked at me and said, "what you must think of me." I look at him and said, "would you like to know what I think of you?" I look at him as he shut his eyes and I take his food off his lap and straddle him put my arms around his neck and said, "look at me," Aragon looked at me and I kissed the tip of his noise and sat up and said, "I think your kind and caring. I could never think any less of you. As for rejecting you, I wouldn't but I must admit I have never been this forward in my life." Aragon kissed me and I kissed him back and he put his arms around my back and said, "I always hurt the people I love."

I looked at him and said, "we all hurt the people we love it is the reason why, that matter, not the pain." I kissed him and he kissed me back and he said, "but I do feel like I am robing you from your cradle." I laughed and said, "I'm am adult Aragon, where I come from standards are different." Aragon looked at me and raised an eye brow and said, "just how different?" I laughed and said, "I will warm you I am the youngest out of me, Daisy and Bella and they will not haste to get over protective of me. They can get quite formidable," Aragon laughed at me and said, "I think I can take on your to cousins," I looked at him and said, "they cursed the last person to kiss me so most stay clear of me."

Aragon then said, "what happened to him?" Bella then said, "he is currently a rat." I looked at her and she said, "now you seem like a good man but I tell you like I have no doubts Daisy will tell you. Hurt her and hell will be nothing to what I will do to you and if you take advantage of her. I'm going to kill you." I looked at her and she pointed at me and said, "and you better behave or I kill you too. Which means off his lap, and don't forget I have great hearing." I flushed with Aragon and I felt him sticking up and Bella then said, "come on kid, you don't need to make this anymore worst for him."

Bella POV

I could heart Aragon's fast heart beat and I could guess why and I grabbed Rose by her scruff and push her inside and wacked her over the head. Daisy then said, "Bell?" I just looked at her and Daisy then said, "and to think I was starting to like him." I looked at her and said, "it's not him that needs the eye kept on." Daisy looked at Rose and said, "really now?" I nodded and said, "bed." Rose went without a fight and Legolas pulled me in to his lap I was glade the hobbits in their beds and Boromir then said, "Bella I," I cut him off with a nodded and said, "I know I heard Rose tell you."

I watched the other's settle down for the night and Daisy got in Rose's sleep bag and went to sleep. I looked at Gimli and as Legolas had went to see Aragon and the others were asleep, put my hands in my lap and said, "I know you like Daisy," Gimli opened his mouth and I said, "don't even try it dwarf, so let's cut to the chase shall we?" Gimli went pale and I leant forward to the fire and said, "hurt her and your life will not be worth living. If you do not plan on taking it seriously then don't brother. It will save me hunting you down and you a lot of trouble."

Gimli looked at her and said, "you speak like a dwarf mother." I looked at him and said, "I might be her cousin but just like with Rose I will not only protect them I will be worse than any angry parent if you hurt one of my girls, I will hurt you don't and do things to you that makes Sauron look like a clueless child, you don't mess with my family." Gimli looked afraid and Aragon then said, "you sound like your much older, than you are." I then said, "I am mental much older than I am, I had to grow up very quickly, from a young age I had no choice but they got as much of a childhood as possible and I will never regret my choice of sticking myself out in the firing line to make sure they didn't have to." I looked at them and Legolas looked pained and said, "you never should have to have done that."

I looked at him and said, "that's war for you, I learn from a very young age that the first I learn to take care of myself and those two the easier it was for everyone else and I haven't stopped taking care of them. Daisy learn quickly she had to take care of Rose and we both haven't stopped." I felt Legolas climb in behind me and said, "you would be better off with someone else I am a mess at the best of times." Legolas looked at me and said, "you know how I feel?" I smiled at him and said, "of course I do I am not blind Legolas."

I kissed him softly and he held me close and said, "you," I cut him off with another kiss and said in his ear, "you would be better off with someone else Legolas, someone that can give you everything."


End file.
